Harris Pilton guckt Sauger Serien
by Alter Mann
Summary: Harris guckt Fernsehen und regt sich mächtig auf, diesmal über das beliebte Vampir-Genre. Teil 5 der Alltags-Parodie.


FOLGE 5: HARRIS PILTON GUCKT SAUGER-SERIEN

Ja ja, ich weiß, es is grad furchtbar in, dieses Genre, in dem stramme blasse Jungs dem Mädel von nebenan blutlos in den Hals beißen, aber warum fragt sich Harris, ist das eigentlich so? Ist der Tod plötzlich wieder romantisch und die ewige Verdammnis en vogue? Und was ist an nem dürren blassen Jüngelchen, das bei Tageslicht glitzert ( das lasse man sich mal auf der Zunge zergehen: G L I T Z E R T , au weia ... ), anstatt wie jeder anständige Blutsauger gefälligst augenblicklich zu Staub zu zerfallen, eigentlich so sexy? Zu Zeiten von Altmeister Lee waren Vampys böse, fies und gemein und Menschen waren Futter, aus, Ende. Nun ja, das war wohl einmal. Dank einer braven Hausfrau, Mutter und Sektiererin wissen wir`s inzwischen alle besser. Es gibt vegetarische Vampire ( ob das wohl immer noch sexy ist, wenn der smarte Edward Bambi auslutscht? Aber sowas Unanständiges zeigt man ja auch nicht und das süße Reh kommt bestimmt auch gleich in den Himmel ), die glitzern halt, leben brav monogam und am besten noch mit Trauschein, ganz gottgefällig eben ( ob der fromme Mann in der Kutte wohl gewußt hat, wem er da seinen Ehesegen gegeben hat ? ) und in einem Familienverbund komplett mit Mutti und Vati ( der übrigens selbst aussieht, wie frisch von der Highschool ). Und Papi ist auch noch Arzt und ein Wohltäter der Gesellschaft, na dann. Versteht sich auch von selbst, dass alle Sauger perfekte Gentlemen sind und Sex erst nach der Eheschließung stattfindet. Heiraten mit sechszehn is ja auch völlig in Ordnung. Schließlich ist es immer besser, zu freien, als zu brennen. In manchen Serien versucht man schon gar nicht mehr, das oberste Gesetz der Dunkelheit zu befolgen und Vampire im Verborgenen zu halten, sondern integriert sie gleich in die Gesellschaft inkl. "Vampirrechten" analog zu den "Futter" - äh pardon - Menschenrechten. Und die naive Dorfkellnerin aus dem Mississippi Delta - also da wo Schwarze noch Baumwolle pflücken und Weiße ehrbar und gottesfürchtig sind - kriegt natürlich wieder den schicken Obervampir ab. Was genau an dem Kerl eigentlich attraktiv genug ist, um das blonde, süße all american girl abzuschleppen, weiß hier zwar wieder keiner, is aber auch egal. Wenigstens haben die Sauger hier wieder ne hierarchische Struktur.

Es geht ja auch anders. Man kann z.B. ein magiegezeichnetes Private Eye sein, hinter dem so`n Untoter namens "Henry Fitzroy" ( ein Schelm, der Böses dabei denkt, weil er vorher "The Tudors" geguckt hat ;) ) her is, weil der glutäugige Lockenkopf einen unbedingt zum Lover haben will. Die Sekretärin is `n Gothic Girl und der Ex ein Bulle, da kann`s ja noch lustig werden.

Die Königin aller Sauger Serien ist jedoch das Teenage Epos sonder gleichen: "Buffy - The Vampire Slayer". Der Name des armen Mädels allein sollte des Spotts genug sein, doch dem rotzfrechen Cheerleader mit der geistigen Gewandheit eines McDonald`s Menüs und der tumben Repekt- und Merkbefreitheit der Standart-TV-Amis stehen noch eine Reihe wackerer Helden zur Seite: gitarrespielender Werwolf, sexbessene Ex-Dämonin oder - noch besser - magiesüchtige jüdische Lesbo-Computergeek-Hexe. Ja, es muss doch für jeden Teenie eine Figur dabei sein, mit der er sich identifizieren kann. Erwachsene gibt`s natürlich auch. Mami lernt aus Büchern, wie man mit der Teen-Göre fertig wird, die mal eben kurz ne Turnhalle abgefackelt hat und jede Menge desinteressierte Eltern, die erst nach ein paar Monaten merken, dass ihre Tochter sich mal kurz die Haare hat abschneiden lassen, geben sich mit geschiedenen Vätern, die sich eigentlich durch bloße Abwesenheit auszeichnen, die Klinke in die Hand. Und dann ist da ja noch Buffys Wächter. Eigentlich die Zauberer-Sekte, die eins die Jägerin erschuf, sind "die Wächter" heute nur noch alte Männer im Tweedkostüm, die eigentlich nix mehr auf die Reihe kriegen, außer der legendäre "pain in the ass" zu sein und damit sogar dem eigenen tweedtragenden englischen Stotterer auf die Nerven zu gehen, der irgendwo zwischen British Understanding, Indianer Jones und fiesem Chaosmagier auf Drogen, Sex und Rock`n Roll festhängt. Keine Ahnung, wer sich jetzt mit dieser Figur identifizieren soll, aber verglichen mit dem Teenage Pomp, Love and Circumstances, bei dem nebenbei ein bißchen die Welt gerettet und Vampire nicht gepfählt, sondern gevögelt werden, ist der Mann noch einer der normalsten.

Da fallen Serien, wie die "Vampir Tagebücher", in denen eine verschlafene US Kleinstadt spätestens ab Folge 5 eher wie ein Vampir P+R aussieht, als wie eine Anhäufung von von Sterblichen bewohnten Häusern, ja fast noch normal aus. Hier ist der eine Bruder gut und der andere verdammt böse, aber natürlich nur solange, bis der Feind meines Feindes auftaucht. Völlig unerwartet in Gestalt eines Werwolfs ( seufz ) und diverser Magier ( seufz, seufz ), sowie deutscher Erzvampire ( seufz, seufz, seufz und ein Extra-seufz für die teutonische Herkunft ). Und nebenbei muss der Tod der Eltern, die gar nicht die leiblichen Eltern sind, genauso verarbeitet werden, wie der Highschool Abschluß, die Tatsache, dass der jüngere Bruder mit der besten Freundin zusammen ist, die wiederum eine Hexe aus einer alten Familie ist, welche mit der dummen Tochter des Sheriff befreundet ist, die wiederum in einen Vampir verwandelt wurde und deshalb weder mit ihrem menschlichen Freund, noch mit dem Werwolf zusammen sein will und kann, der sich an sie ranmacht. Pause zum Durchatmen nötig? Und dabei hat Harris doch grad erst ein Zehntel der Story verraten ... .

Ja ja, schön war sie einst, die Zeit, in der Vampire böse und Menschen nur Futter waren. Hoffentlich verfilmt bald mal jemand ein paar Bücher von Anne Rice. Da hat selbst Tommy Cruise noch Spaß gemacht. Oder wie wär`s mit einer Neuauflage der kurzlebigen Serie "Vampire - The Masquerade", vielleicht schafft es ja diesmal der Hauptdarsteller, sich nicht mit dem Motorrad tot zu fahren? Immerhin ist das weltbekannteste Rollenspielsystem durchaus eine mediale Umsetzung wert. Und würde damit endlich die Kuschel-Sauger vom Bildschirm verdrängen, die ihre Konserven aus der Blutbank klauen ( pfui ) oder am Hals der Auserwählten rumnuckeln, die sie eigentlich in Staub verwandeln sollte. Harris klebt sich jetzt ein paar Reißzähne auf und geht zum Vampirball. Is jetzt übrigens auch in. Wie Abtanzball mit Blutkapseln und viel weißer Clown- Schmincke. Und Cocktails, die nicht mehr "Sex on the beach", sondern "True Blood" heißen und nach Tomatensauce und Hustentee schmecken. Wie "ambientig". Mal sehen, ob irgendeine 1-Euro-Jobber beschäftigende Reinigung das Nudeldressing aus Harris Steampunk-Kleid und Spitzenfächerchen wieder rauskriegt. Oh, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Gute Nacht, Kainskind.

2


End file.
